


Ryuu’s Birthday

by seraphic_gate



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Cameras, Dirty Talk, M/M, Spanking, Spit Roast, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_gate/pseuds/seraphic_gate
Summary: Gaku and Tenn arrange an elaborate birthday surprise for Ryuu.





	Ryuu’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some horny on main trigger kink. I started this before Ryyu’s birthday, but I’ve only now finished it and didn’t want to wait for October so here it is.

That morning, Ryuu returned from his usual run to the sound of drilling and hammering somewhere deep within Trigger’s shared apartment.

Tenn was sitting at the kitchen table in his robe, having freshly showered, flipping idly through the pages of a magazine while having his breakfast. He had noise-cancelling headphones on on.

Ryuu tapped his shoulder and waited for him to pull one cup away from his ear. “What’s this noise about?” 

“Something for your birthday,” Tenn shrugged. “Gaku said you’re not allowed to peek.”

“Is he installing a theatre mount or something? That sure is a lot of noise.”

“It does involve hardware, that’s all I know.” Tenn smiled behind his mug as took a sip of tea. 

“Surely he could call someone to install whatever it is?” Tenn only shrugged in response to his question. “Well, I know I’ll like it if Gaku’s working hard at it.” He sighed. “I’ll go take a shower.”

Tenn gave him a smile. “Please do.”

***

Their real birthdays were always reserved for special concerts, autograph sessions, photo ops, etc. Morning to midnight it seemed, the day was hectic with work. “There’s no one I’d rather spend my birthday with than my beautiful fans.” That’s what Tenn would say.

Ryuu sat next to the mountain of gifts total strangers had brought him, many of them handmade and personalized. At the start of his career, he’d been determined to read every letter and try every tasty snack his fans had lovingly baked for him. He had started hanging their notes and little gifts in his room. But after the first year he’d already run out of space, he’d die if he tried to eat everything, and he didn’t have a moment to spare reading his letters.

Anesagi-san had an assistant sum up for him as many as possible, but it wasn’t the same.

He saw their happy faces. As long as it made them happy, he’d always accept more and more gifts.

***

Ryuu took a car home after his work for the day was finally done, and realized that it would be too late to give his dad and his brothers a call. He sighed, hoping that they were content to watch his birthday interview on TV.

He checked the building’s deliveries on his way in and found that Anesagi-san had left a nice bottle of wine from a winery in Okinawa for him and a note to apologize that she would be unable to stay in Tokyo for the usual next-day party. 

Was such a party even happening? Usually he and the others, maybe a couple from i7 as well, would go to a bar and have a casual fun night. But Tsumugi had already sent him a message to say they’re very sorry that i7 was shooting on location out of town and wouldn’t be back for a few days. They did the usual birthday rounds on rabbit chat, which was very sweet of them, considering how busy they were.

The entrance to Trigger’s apartment building was through a security check. It felt very impersonal, almost like a hotel.

Eventually he made it past the front door of their apartment, and then their many disparate personal tastes reminded him that he was home. Gaku’s sleek modern furniture, Ryuu’s own nautical knick-knacks, and Tenn’s shelf full of books. 

Gaku was right there inside the door waiting for him. He was wearing a cheshire cat grin and was obviously hiding something.

Ryuu laughed. “Well aren’t you eager to see me? If there’s anyone hiding around here waiting to throw me a surprise party, please tell them to come on out.”

“Oh, it’ll be just the three of us.”

His voice had a tone that suggested a different kind of party all together. It had been a while since they’d had any “fun”, but Ryuu was tired and not sure he was up for it. He sighed. “Where’s Tenn?”

“Come and see,” Gaku said, still teasing. “The answer to that question is your birthday present from me.” He took Ryuu’s hand and began to pull him to his bedroom.

“Okay, okay.” Ryuu stood his ground long enough to take off his shoes and set his coat in the closet, then allowed Gaku to pull him down the hall. “So I finally get to see what the big project is? You’ve been sneaking around for a while.”

’“I made a few adjustments, you’ll see.”

When Gaku opened the door, he did see something, all right.

The adjustment Gaku referred to was a row of metal rings and leather loops bolted steadfast into the bed frame and above it. The mount on the ceiling appeared to be of particular trouble, with a frame bolted in between two wall posts for support.

The function of such an apparatus would have escaped Ryuu if not for Tenn being tied dangling from it, his wrists bound with those fuzzy cuffs you might see hanging up as a joke in a novelty store.

Tenn was hoisted up on his knees in the center of the bed with that bit of rope preventing him from going anywhere, and he wasn’t wearing very much.

Tenn looked at Ryuu with a petulant pout, an expression that clashed with the pink and white strappy... things? Gaku had dressed him in. Although it did cover the groin area just barely, Ryuu wouldn’t go so far as to call it clothing. It had little white wings on the back, cute cartoony ones. Tenn huffed and the little halo of tinsel and wire attached to his head shook. A piece of glitter fell and stuck to his cheek.

Something flashed him in the face and he was momentarily blinded. Gaku was holding a camera. “Ah, that one is great.”

“Gaku!” Ryuu snapped out of the stupor that seeing Tenn like that had put him in. “What if anyone saw it?”

“Relax, I’m not stupid enough to connect this to a computer, and I’ll keep it in a locked safe.”

“Are you sure?”

Tenn smiled. “I won’t get dressed up like this often, so you may as well make the most of it.”

Ryuu looked back to Tenn, knowing that if he did, it would be hard to look way again. “What are you wearing?” He asked, because his brain was not parsing what he was seeing.

“I picked it out,” Gaku said, snickering. “Our little angel. Right?” He took a step closer to Tenn and slid his finger under the white strap that connected a garter around Tenn’s waist to the stocking he wore up to the thigh. He pulled it and let it go with a snap. “It’s for you.”

“For me?”

Tenn sighed. “Sometimes, people give the gifts they’d actually want for themselves.”

“Please.” Gaku snapped a picture of Tenn as if in retaliation for that. “I figured this would be to Ryuu’s taste, I’m just here to record the proceedings.”

Tenn rolled his eyes. “Sure.”

Ryuu laughed. “Tying him up really doesn’t do much to hold him back, does it?”

“He’s all sassy now, but we’ll see.” Gaku opened a box full of things that made Ryuu feel like he needed an instruction manual. The phallic stuff seemed obvious enough, but there were some other toys he couldn’t place. “First thing’s first, Tenn, you need a safe word.”

“Pft, acting so cool as if you’ve done this before.”

“You assume I haven’t.”

Ryuu doubted Gaku had ever done something like this, if only because it took so much time to set up. When would he have even? But it didn’t look like the work of a first timer. Ryuu had to wonder.

“Only an idiot would do something like this without reading up on the proper precautions,” Gaku went on. “Now don’t be a brat and tell us what you want it to be.”

Tenn smiled. “Rabbit.”

Gaku bristled at that. “Fine. So that’s it, then.”

He sat down on the bed and patted the space between him and Tenn. “Come on, Ryuu. You can get a closer look.”

Ryuu was still standing in the open door, not sure what to do with himself. He was enjoying just looking at Tenn. The way the straps of his outfit crossed over his chest and down his sides was beautiful, a contrast of solid lines against soft skin. Tenn was good at hiding it, but he was flustered. That much was apparent on his blushing skin.

He sat down and timidly kissed Tenn’s cheek. 

Tenn pouted again. “Free reign to do as you wish with my body, and that’s your move?”

“How Ryuu of him,” Gaku laughed.

“I don’t need things like this, you guys know that.”

“It’s not about what you _need_ ,” Gaku said. “It’s a gift.”

“Then, thank you. Tenn does look really cute.” He flicked the halo on Tenn’s head, making even more sparkles float down onto his face.

Tenn huffed. “You know, I wouldn’t do this for Gaku.”

Gaku reached across Ryuu’s lap and caught Tenn’s chin between his thumb and index finger, giving him a shit-eating grin. “You’d better be glad it’s not my birthday then, or I’d punish you for that.”

“Ooh, scary.”

“A-ah!” Ryuu covered his face with his hands. Under normal circumstances, he would be content just to watch the two of them tease each other wild. But when they were bickering across his lap, and with Tenn dressed up that way— “I’m sorry, I just don’t really know what to do with all this!” Too much. He just needed a minute to catch up.

“Eh?” Gaku released Tenn and sighed. “Looks like you’re so cute that you fried his brain, Tenn.”

“Hm, well, I can’t help that.”

Gaku brushed behind them in the bed and put his hands on Ryuu’s shoulders. “Come on,” he said, giving him a good pat. “You can do anything you want, birthday boy. What’s something that Tenn never lets you do to him?”

“Hm…” Ryuu hadn’t ever been given a while to think about that one, since Tenn was usually the one asking him to do things. Or, commanding that he do things, more like. “Oh! Well, first…”

Ryuu sat on his knees in the bed and gave Tenn another sweet kiss. He ran the back of his knuckles over Tenn’s cheek, feeling his softness and the warmth blossoming there. He was turning pink, so delicate and cute. Ryuu ran his thumb over tenn’s lips.

Gaku watched him, his own eyes blown. “How sweet.”

Tenn blushed even harder at that and tried to pull away against his restraints. “It’s unnecessary.”

Ryuu smiled as he nuzzled onto Tenn’s neck. “Tenn doesn’t let me kiss him so much, usually,” he said, punctuating with one more peck. “I want to kiss him everywhere.”

“Whatever makes you happy,” Gaku said. “I think you’re coddling him, though.”

“Our little angel deserves to be spoiled sometimes, right?” He nosed into Tenn’s ear and kissed it. 

Tenn couldn’t pull away as he began to suckle and trap the lobe of his ear with his teeth. He whimpered and pulled at his restraints.

Ryuu explored with his fingertips farther down Tenn’s body. 

Tenn grumbled. “I hope you’re going to do something eventually or it seems like I’ve got all tied up for nothing.”

Gaku laughed. “Oh yeah. This is going to be good.”

Tenn gave an indignant huff at that.

Ryuu’s fingers felt over Tenn’s chest and down to tight little nipples. Something about this must be at least a bit exciting or his body wouldn’t be in such a state.

“Gaku, could you get him down from that thing?”

Gaku grimaced. “I went through a lot of trouble for that, you now.”

“Ah ,it’s not that I don’t appreciate this angle for viewing, but I need him to bend over.”

“You can’t give him exactly what he wants first thing off,” Gaku said. “That’s not the point.”

Ryuu frowned. How to explain…. he did want to give Tenn whatever he wanted, but not just yet, something more first.

“You can tie him to…” Ryuu looked around at the posts Gaku had added. There was one right over the head of the bed that would put him in the right angle, he thought. “That one?”

“Okay, as you wish.”

“I could stand to get out of this pose anyway.”

Ryuu watched raptly as Gaku unhooked Tenn’s wrist cuffs from the ceiling mount and lifted him down carefully, taking care of him and all of his weight. It crossed his mind then that he might enjoy it more if he were the one with the cuffs on in this situation, being gently unhooked and laid against his pillow by a strong and gentle Gaku—but he would wait until a later time, since Gaku had gone through so much trouble to present Tenn to him.

“Face down?” Gaku asked.

“Yeah, like a puppy,” Ryuu laughed.

Tenn didn’t seem to like that and pulled against his restraints. “If you just wanted to fuck me, you could have asked.”

Gaku pushed his knees back, forcing him to lean forward with his weight against the headboard. “Do as he says or I’ll tie down your ankles, too.”

“Th-that’s not necessary!” Ryuu sputtered. “Really Tenn, if it isn’t comfortable you don’t have to—“

“I’m fine,” Tenn whined. “I’m getting bored is all.”

Tenn was on his knees now with his cuffed wrists bound to the headboard in front of him. His back was arched and his ass pointed up.

Ryuu slid a hand down his back feeling Tenn’s smooth skin.

It wasn’t often that Tenn would let him sit back and enjoy the simple touch of his skin. If he tried to worship Tenn’s body at all, he’d get pushed down into a more fuckable position by Tenn’s small but capable hands.

Gaku took another picture. Ryuu blushed at the thought of the camera, but the trust he held in Gaku to protect it was stronger than his uneasiness. It made his heart race. It made him want to perform a little for him.

He dragged his thumb over the definition of muscle between Tenn’s thigh and his ass. Tenn huffed at the touch as if he was getting impatient, but Ryuu knew that it was to hide the little whimper that might come out otherwise.

Drawing sounds out of Tenn wasn’t easy, but it was worth the extra effort. 

He kissed all down Tenn’s back and against his butt, soft and squishy. Then he pulled his cheeks apart with his hands and kissed the pucker of flesh between them.

“Ryuu, no.” Tenn’s voice was as commanding as if he’d taken the wrong step during practice. “I didn’t agree to this.”

Ryuu let go of him immediately. “A-ah! I’m sorry! I thought it was okay!”

“Ryuu, seriously.” Gaku laughed at him from behind and gave him another reassuring pat on the back. “If he really wants you to stop, he’ll say his safe word.”

“Oh…”. Ryuu took a deep breath of relief. “Is that so? But I don’t want to do something he doesn’t like.” His brow furrowed as he tried to understand.

Gaku slapped himself on the forehead. “Look, that’s how this works okay? He might be too embarrassed to do it under normal circumstances, but if he really hated it he would say the word.”

“I see…”. Such a complex thing, but perhaps that was the only way Tenn could allow his guard to drop. “Well, this is something Tenn always said he absolutely won’t do, but I always wanted to do it.”

“It’s for your own good, idiot,” Tenn hissed.

“Whoa, I’ve never heard Tenn talk to you that way!” Gaku was enjoying both sides of this too much. “Are you going to take that from our little angel, Ryuu?”

Tenn growled. “Shut up.”

Gaku laughed even more.

Ryuu lowered his head once again and licked Tenn thoroughly from the back of his balls to his tailbone. Tenn whimpered as he did it, not completely out of discomfort.

Gaku, of course, snapped a picture.

“I’ll shove that camera down your throat you asshole!” 

But Gaku only laughed more. “Ah, I think we may be getting somewhere.”

Ryuu didn’t look up from what he was doing, and went in again for another pass. He let his tongue sink into the ring of muscle this time before pulling away. 

“Are you happy now?” Tenn’s voice had a panicked tone to it that wasn’t fake, consent given or not. “Don’t try and kiss me with that mouth after this.”

“But it’s not bad as you think,” Ryuu said. He kneaded Tenn’s soft butt cheeks and took a deep breath. “You washed with that soap I like, didn’t you? You smell really good.”

Tenn whimpered in response, but as Ryuu went to lick his ass a third time, his back arched and his flesh tightened around his tongue. Ryuu hummed a soft note and kissed him as deeply as he could, pressing his tongue in against unyielding muscle. Tenn couldn’t stop a gasp from escaping.

Gaku was watching, silently for once, wide-eyed. 

Tenn began to whimper and rocked his ass against Ryuu’s face wanting more, wanting him deeper. 

“He _likes_ it,” Gaku said. 

Tenn wriggled and writhed on Ryuu’s tongue, unable to conjure any more sharp words while trying so hard not to let any embarrassing sounds slip out.

There was an appeal to this. He was starting to see it.

He continued to kiss and lick as Tenn whimpered until he reached the crest of what this stimulation could give him. Tenn’s body relaxed and he took deep, slow breaths. Ryuu pulled away and wiped his mouth. 

Tenn had nothing smart to say.

“Ryuu,” Gaku said, directing his attention to the box of toys. “How about one of these next?” He held up what Ryuu could only assume was a paddle for spanking with, from the shape of it. “You can do anything you want. Call him dirty names. Teach him a lesson he’ll never—“

Tenn rolled his eyes. “That’s what _you_ want to do.” It was funny to watch him trying to maintain a sassy pose while his wrists were stuck to the headboard. “Just admit it.”

“You should watch your mouth, you—“

Ryuu clapped his hand onto Gaku’s wrist to stop him waving the paddle around. He laughed. “No, it’s okay,” he said. “It’s true, I don’t think I could say those kind of things, and I wouldn’t want to hit Tenn, or anyone, ever—“

“You see?” Tenn interjected. 

Gaku huffed. “But—!”

Ryuu cleared his throat. “I wasn’t finished yet.”

They both fell silent.

“I was going to say,” Ryuu said, and paused. With Gaku and Tenn patiently waiting for him to speak, it was a lot harder to say. He felt his cheeks heating up. “I would like it if you two would do it. I mean, if I could just watch, I think it would be, uh…. I think I’d like it.”

Tenn gave Gaku a sardonic laugh. “Well, well, looks like you get your wish.”

Gaku smirked. “Maybe so, but I’m not such a selfish lover. I bought something in advance for just this sort of situation.

He dug into the box. The sheer number of special toys he owned was a little disconcerting. Ryuu had only seen a few of them before. 

He removed two small items. Both were pink in color, because Gaku would go to any lengths to tease Tenn. One was an oblong shaped thing made of a soft, squishy material. It had a hole in one side of it for some purpose. The other item was a remote.

“He’s really proud of himself,” Tenn said. “Look at him grinning like an idiot.”

Ryuu wasn’t sure yet what Gaku was so proud about. “What is it?”

“Well,” Gaku said. “This part goes onto our little angel—“ He made a lewd gesture with his first two fingers through the hole of the object. “And then you can sit over here and use this to control it however you like.”

“But,” Ryuu took the remote from him. “What exactly does it do?” 

He tapped the control pad once to test it, and the little thing began to shake in Gaku’s hand.

“Oh.”

While Ryuu considered the implications of this device, Gaku repositioned Tenn to an upright position so that he could equip his cock with the toy ring. “You’re half hard already just from Ryuu’s tongue,” he said with a snicker.

“Shut up.”

“You don’t get to tell me to shut up.” He smacked Tenn’s ass with his palm.

Tenn turned his head, appalled. “You—!”

Gaku slapped him again, hard enough to make a loud sound this time.

Ryuu bit his lower lip. He hadn’t even taken his seat and the two of them were already at it.

Despite their cat and dog act, Gaku was amazingly gentle as he pulled Tenn’s thong back and fitted the ring onto his growing erection, positioning the vibrating part of it so that it was against the sweet spot behind his balls. Then he unhooked Tenn and scooped him into his arms.

Ryuu felt a pit in his stomach as he took a seat in Gaku’s lounge chair for a better view. He wanted Gaku to hold him that way. He’d want Gaku to say sweet things to him, though. He wasn’t going to say anything sweet to Tenn.

Gaku sat at the edge of the bed and laid Tenn out with his stomach across his lap and his butt sticking out. 

“Now, do you know what you did wrong?”

Tenn laughed. “Other than indulging you in this ridiculous fantasy of yours?”

He was cut off by a hard crack across his ass as Gaku brought the lacquer paddle down.

Tenn suppressed the yelp he made, still unwilling to let Gaku get the best of him. Despite that, it did get him to stop talking back, and fast.

“Ryuu was kind enough to go down on you, and you didn’t say thank you.”

“W-what?” Tenn stammered. “I didn’t even want him to!”

Another smack, and a louder yelp this time, which Tenn couldn’t hold back.

Ryuu would have felt bad, except for that Tenn was blushing and his eyes here half lidded and blown. The little yelp he made had a soft quality to it. Tenn was trying to hide it as hard as he could, but he was getting off on it.

Ryuu twisted the nob of the control just a little bit, wanting to see what it would do. The vibrator  
didn’t make any sound, but the arch of Tenn’s back revealed that something was happening.

Gaku was loving it. Sometimes it was nice to let him go hog wild. He was so cute when he was cocky, and it could be really sexy, too. “Apologize nicely,” he said. “Say, _thank you, Ryuu, for eating my ass._ ”

“What? I’m not saying that!” 

“Then you’re going to get spanked again. I think you deserve three this time.”

Tenn’s alarm at this wasn’t performative. “Wait—“

“One,” Gaku started and smacked him once good with the paddle. Each time he hit him, the little wings on his back fluttered. 

“Uhg!” Tenn didn’t quite moan at that, but it wasn’t a cry of pain, either. 

Ryuu palmed himself over his pants and wasn’t surprised at how hard he found himself.

“Two.” 

The second time Gaku hit him, Tenn’s toes curled and a strangled cry made its way out of his chest. He bucked his hips against Gaku’s thighs.

There was a red mark on Tenn’s buttcheeks in a square shape against his perfect skin.

Ryuu turned the intensity of the vibration up.

“Three.”

Tenn moaned uninhibited that time, until his voice caught in his throat. There were tears in his eyes.

“Now, do you want more? Say no to me again, and you’ll get what’s coming to you. How many this time? I think nine more times.”

“Thank you,” Tenn whimpered, almost too low to hear.

Gaku spanked him again and he cried out in such a breathy, beautiful tone. “Say the whole thing,” Gaku demanded, “and louder, so he can hear you.”

“Thank you for eating my ass, Ryuu,” Tenn cried. His voice was lusty and needing. “Please, _please_ fuck me now.”

Gaku chuckled to himself and pulled Tenn up by the loop around his collar. He held him close to his face, almost kissing him. “Say that again, you little slut.”

“Gaku—“ Ryuu couldn’t stop his natural urge to stop them from fighting even though this was all staged for his sake.

But to his surprise, Tenn smiled. “I need Ryuu’s cock in me,” he said. “Please. I’ve been good, right?”

Ryuu wasn’t sure he could hold it. He was clutching the arm of the chair trying not to burst at the sight when Gaku flashed his eyes at him.

“I wouldn’t go that far,” Gaku said, turning his attention back to Tenn. “And I think our dear Ryuu may be in need of a little relief first.”

“Ah, I see.”

The two of them smiling at him with mischievous intent was almost too much to bear. “Guys,” he said, hearing how ragged his own breath was. “I need a break. I think if you even touch me right now, I’ll…”

“Well, I need _somebody’s_ cock,” Tenn said, and swiped his tongue over his lips.

“You know what, Tenn,” Gaku said, helping him onto the floor. “You’ve been so good, we’ll give you two.”

Tenn’s wrists were still bound together with those fuzzy pink cuffs as he crawled to Ryuu on his knees. “Take down your pants, darling? I’m a little tied up.”

“I’ll do it,” Gaku said and knelt there beside Tenn.

“You’ve got to do everything.”

“Shut up.”

Ryuu watched them bicker playfully with each other as they unbuttoned his pants and slipped them down to his ankles. Gaku kissed the inside of his knee as he pulled them free.

Ryuu groaned.

“Careful,” Tenn laughed. “He really is about to go off.”

Gaku slipped his underwear off in the same manner. Ryuu’s erection sprung out, hard as it could be and dripping. “Every time I see your cock I can’t believe it,” Gaku laughed. 

“I think yours is nice too,” Tenn said, using a condescending tone.

Gaku grabbed him by the collar again and yanked his head down, level with Ryuu’s hips. “You’re the one who wants cock so badly. Open your mouth.”

Tenn smiled and flicked his tongue out. It barely touched Ryuu’s cock, but he hissed at the sensation.

Gaku leaned in and gave Tenn a kiss on his cheek. “Let me help.”

Ryuu watched as Gaku leaned his head to the side and licked up his shaft opposite of Tenn doing the same.

It didn’t feel much different, but the sight of it was enough to make his heart stop—both of them on his dick at once, with their beautiful faces and their wet lips. His body shivered like he might come, and his voice caught in his throat when he tried to speak and warn them. The anxiety of coming all over both their faces was enough to stop his body from releasing.

Gaku drew back and lifted himself onto the armrest of his chair to avoid interrupting Tenn’s work. He leaned in and kissed Ryuu passionately, pressing his tongue into his mouth and running his hands through his hair.

“Happy birthday,” he said, with a strand of saliva still caught between them.

“I love you,” was what came out of Ryuu’s dumb mouth in response. “I mean—ah…”. He couldn’t think anymore, and what he said wasn’t untrue.

Both Gaku and Tenn laughed softly at him. 

“Love you too,” Tenn said.

“And so do I,” Gaku said. He gave Ryuu one more kiss, this time chaste against his forehead, before sliding off the armrest.

Ryuu watched him as he positioned himself behind Tenn. “We can do without these,” he said, and hooked his finger into Tenn’s almost non-existent bottoms. 

Tenn made a squeak as he whipped them down and slid them off his legs. Ryuu wondered if he could even feel a difference. 

Gaku laughed. “Having fun?” He smoothed his hand underneath Tenn’s body and pressed the vibrator harder against his skin. 

Tenn by this point had started to take Ryuu’s cock into his mouth and could only hum a noise in frustration.

Ryuu chuckled to himself. He’d been so distracted, he’d almost forgotten. The remote was still in his hand.

He turned the vibration up to its highest setting. Tenn released Ryuu from his mouth with a gasp. His lips had turned dark pink and a bead of drool dripped down his chin as he moaned. 

As Tenn’s cock reached its full size and hardness, the ring around the base of it tightened. 

“Are you all right?” Ryuu asked him.

Tenn smiled beautifully. “Of course.”

Gaku began to slick Tenn up with lube. Like with everything, he was careful and diligent. He wanted Tenn to enjoy it.

Tenn dutifully went back to sucking Ryuu off, small mouth struggling with his size. With Gaku’s ministrations added, he was having a hard time concentrating.

That made it all the better—for Tenn to be imperfect about something.

Soon, Gaku deemed that Tenn was loose enough and dropped his pants. He was so eager that he didn’t bother taking them off and left them bunched around his knees as he positioned himself.

Tenn moaned around Ryuu’s cock as Gaku slid into him. 

Ryuu watched Gaku slide in and out of Tenn, with smooth and seamless motions, while Tenn took him in eagerly with his mouth. It wasn’t long before his own pants and moans punctuated Tenn’s in rhythm.

Gaku bottomed himself against Tenn, pressing the cute pink toy harder into him as their bodies rocked together. Slowly he picked upthe pace, until he was pounding.

Ryuu felt his cock driven farther into Tenn’s throat with each of Gaku’s thrusts. 

“Tenn, I—“

Tenn only clutched him harder, telling him he wasn’t about to stop no matter what. Ryuu couldn’t hold back any longer, even if he’d objected.

His body shook and he clutched the arms of the chair hard as he came. 

The build up must have done something extra for him, because his orgasm sent him falling back into a starry abyss. 

Tenn choked as he released a great deal more into him than he’d likely expected. 

Ryuu was too wiped out to even raise his arm to help, but Gaku tried.

He pulled Tenn away from Ryuu’s cock and held him tight. Tenn coughed and spewed come dripping down his face and his chest. 

“Don’t stop,” Tenn forced out, his throat raspy. 

Gaku was very nearly done anyway, flushed all over and panting.

Soon Tenn was dripping from both ends, an absolute mess.

Gaku used the last of his strength to lay tenn gently into Ryuu’s lap, then collapsed between his knees. 

It was like that for a moment, the sound of their ragged breath all together, until Ryuu was able to move his limbs again. He had two utterly exhausted, sticky boys draped all over his lap.

“Tenn,” he said, and reached for him. “Why didn’t you back off?”

Tenn laughed, still catching his breath. “Are you going to say you didn’t like it?”

“But, your throat…”

Gaku dragged himself to his feet, pulling all his weight up by the edge of the chair, as if he was scaling a cliff a mile high.

“Both of you just stay put,” he groaned, and pulled up his pants. “Don’t move, it’s my job.”

He went to his mini fridge and came back with a couple of bottles of mint infused water. 

Tenn took a sip. “Can I take this stupid thing off?”

“Hm?” Ryuu looked down to find the cock ring still on him and still vibrating. He set his own water aside to help him out of it. “I guess you didn’t like that, I’m sorry.”

“No, it felt good for a while,” Tenn said. “But I’ve had enough of it”

Gaku bent over the chair to take a look. “You didn’t even come.”

Tenn smirked. “It’s not your fault, you were quite adequate.”

“That’s not what I was suggesting, you—“

“Shh, please.” Ryuu smiled warmly at them both. “You both did so much for me. Thank you.”

Tenn smiled and nuzzled his face against the cold bottle in Ryuu’s hand. “Anything for you.”

That look was enough to make Ryuu hot under the collar all over again, but he didn’t want to admit that to them just yet. “Come on, Tenn.”

Tenn yelped as Ryuu lifted him up in his arms. It was only out of surprise, though. Once he saw what Ryuu was doing, he laid his head against his chest and sighed contentedly.

“Spoiled,” Gaku said. He’d somehow found the strength to find the camera and took another picture with a snap.

Ryuu laughed. “That one’s going to be nice.”

He took Tenn to the bed and laid him down in it.

Gaku was already handing him the key that unlocked Tenn’s cuffs and his collar. “Let’s tend to our angel, huh?”

Tenn huffed. “It’s not my birthday.”

“Doesn’t need to be.” Ryuu pulled the collar away from his neck and kissed his forehead. Tenn smiled and hummed.

“Begged for cock all night and couldn’t even handle it when we gave it to him,” Gaku said, snickering. “What a brat.” Despite his teasing, he helped to unbuckle Tenn gently from his restraints, and set the little wings and halo aside.

“Wanna fuck me again?” Tenn sat up and grinned at him like a cat going after a mouse. “I don’t think you could.”

“Give me like, twenty minutes.”

“Pfft.”

“That’s enough.” Ryuu wrapped his arms around Tenn and pulled him back. “Just relax, both of you.”

Ryuu turned Tenn’s back to face him and began to unlace the intricate straps of his lingerie. Tenn seemed to enjoy the indirect touch. He sighed.

“You do look good in white,” Ryuu said, and planted a kiss between his shoulder blades. He pulled the rest of Tenn’s costume parts off, including his stockings, so that he was naked.

Gaku had forgone his pants and shirt as well. He rolled back into bed with some wet napkins to wipe Tenn clean with.

The lying around in bed naked sections of their nights together were Ryuu’s favorite. He took one of the napkins from Gaku and cleaned what still remained of his own ejaculation stuck to Tenn’s cheeks, and a little that got caught in his hair. 

Tenn scrunched his nose up and tolerated this mother hen routine until he was clean.

“Now, Tenn,” Ryuu said. “What do you want?”

Tenn thought about it. “I want you.”

Gaku snorted. “He wants even more cock, big surprise.”

“Shut up.”

Ryuu pulled Tenn’s attention back to him with a kiss against his temple. “You don’t have to be embarrassed. I’ll give you what you want.”

“I’m not, it’s this idiot—“

“But you’re blushing,” Ryuu said. He kissed Tenn again and then smiled at them both. “Since it’s my birthday I can ask for what I want, right?”

Gaku laughed. “We were willing to do some kinky shit for you, so what could you possibly be embarrassed about now?”

Tenn nuzzled into the space under his chin and pressed the bridge of his nose against his neck. “If it’s you, you can ask us any day of the year.”

“I want you both,” he said. “Together.”

Gaku balked. “At the same time? How would that work?”

Tenn sneered at him from his spot nuzzled into Ryuu’s arms. “For someone who researched and bought so much, you don’t have a very good imagination.”

“I can imagine it just fine.”

“Oh, then are you worried about something else? This idol can’t perform an encore, is that it?”

Gaku’s face flushed red at that. “I said give me a minute and I’ll be fine!”

“Stop fighting, you two.”

Tenn turned back to Ryuu and draped his arms around his neck, splaying his bare legs across his lap. He had a mischievous smile that could melt icebergs. “While he’s taking a break, I’ll warm you up.”

Ryuu smiled. “Will you?”

Tenn hummed an affirmation as he pressed his lips to Ryuu’s forehead, then his cheeks, with soft pecks to his lips in between. Ryuu could feel Tenn’s fingers graze his scalp as he dug them into his hair. 

He couldn’t remember a moment when Tenn had ever been as affectionate as this. His chest swelled with a tender joy, and he kissed Tenn in return.

“Gross,” Gaku said, but he had a big smile on his face, and just watching this seemed to be helping him to recover some of his lost stamina.

Tenn leaned back into Ryuu’s lap and sat across their legs, letting his cock pop up in front of him and brush against his own. Ryuu liked the sight of his tan flesh against Tenn’s dark pink. 

Gaku left briefly to grab the lube and kissed Tenn’s shoulders when he returned. “Let me help you,” he said. Ryuu felt his hand slide between his thigh and Tenn’s butt, lifting him up to prepare him again.

He stretched tenn with one hand and coated Ryuu with the other until they were both slick and ready.

Tenn loved to ride him, and Ryuu never had an objection to that. Still, this time it was special, he took his time and let Ryuu slide into him little by little, instead of the usual quick fuck. The sensation of it slowly overwhelmed him until he couldn’t hold back a pleasured groan.

Gaku wasn’t about to let Tenn’s favorable mood go to waste either. As Tenn sunk down into him, Gaku kissed the back of his neck and kneaded his shoulders in his hands. Tenn just smiled and accepted all the affection he was getting from both sides without protest. They were beautiful together—Gaku’s pale and slender fingers against Tenn’s blushing skin.

“Move back a bit,” Gaku said to them gently, and pulled them to the edge of the bed. He stood and lifted Ryuu’s leg over his arm. Ryuu laid back against the sheets.

He felt Gaku’s fingers prodding around and enter him. He touched him with the same care as he had Tenn, with a timid gentleness that belied his brash behavior. First one finger, then two. With Tenn seated snugly against him and Gaku touching him so deeply, he needed more, and immediately.

“I’m ready,” he said. He could hear the strain in his voice. “Gaku…”

Gaku smiled. “All right.” He leaned over to Tenn once more on his cheek. “You too?”

“Of course.”

Gaku pressed into him, his cock thick and warm inside of him. Ryuu wasn’t able to stop himself from tightening his legs around Gaku’s arms and clenching up, it felt too good.

“Relax,” Gaku said. “Tenn, help him out.”

Tenn smiled and pressed his hands down against Ryuu’s chest, sliding up to his neck as he leaned forward. He ran his hands over the sides of his face and into his hair. “Be good,” he said, whispering sweetly. “Be a good boy, Ryuu.”

Ryuu whimpered. It was too good, all of it. Especially when Tenn spoke to him like that. He took a deep breath and relaxed his legs.

Gaku repositioned them with Ryuu’s knees over his shoulders and pushed in deeper. “That’s it,” he said. A beat of sweat rolled down his face. Ryuu wondered if this was better than when he had fucked Tenn, if maybe he didn’t need to try so hard. 

Gaku pushed inside until he was sheathed to the flesh, and rest his head on Tenn’s shoulder, muffling a groan. He waited a moment, although Ryuu was ready. Maybe he needed it for himself.

After finding his bearings, Gaku pulled back and hooked an arm around Tenn’s waist too, holding them all closer together. He urged Tenn to start, and they both began to move.

Tenn always got this wild look in his eyes when he rode Ryuu, chasing his own pleasure as much as he wanted to see it in his partner’s eyes. The gap between his cute face and the erotic expression on it was maddening.

The moment when Tenn began to get there showed on his face, dark and blow eyes half lidded and red cheeks, his lips slightly agape. Ryuu wanted to tell him how beautiful he was, but he was breathless.

Gaku bucked back and forth and rasped a heavy breath against Tenn’s neck as Tenn leaned back into his arms. He was peaking, and let himself rise and fall with Gaku’s movements.

Ryuu focused through it all and lifted his hand to grasp at Tenn’s cock, sweaty and dripping. Tenn’s mouth opened wider at the touch and he made a lovely sound that filled the room.

Gaku pounded harder, trying to satisfy them both. Ryuu felt each thrust all the way up his spine like an electric bolt. His head was hazy, his senses became blurred. 

He felt Tenn lose control over his body for a split second, arching his back and tightening his legs at Ryuu’s sides. He came, finally, after everything he’d endured that night, and went limp against Gaku’s shoulder.

Gaku saw Ryuu’s body streaked with Tenn’s come and something primal came over his face. 

Ryuu heard his own voice in his ears before he realized he was the one making the sound, loud rhythmic pants and moans.

Tenn opened his eyes and seemed to like the view as much as Gaku did. He smiled with mischief in his look again, and squeezed with Ryuu still inside of him. 

Ryuu hit his peak, not with stars like the first time, but in a sweet, rise and fall that lasted long enough to savor. And at the end, when he had ridden it out, he felt Gaku release into him, making him shudder again when he thought he was done.

Gaku’s release was forceful, he gripped hard into Ryuu’s thigh and struggled to catch his breath as he came down from it.

Tenn turned his head to kiss him. “Well done.”

“Don’t patronize me, you little shit.”

“I’m not.” He lifted himself from Ryuu, unperturbed by the come dripping out of him. It was less than had been in his mouth earlier. “I barely did anything and you made Ryuu scream.”

“Was I that loud?” Ryuu lifted himself onto his elbows. “I didn’t mean to…”

“It’s sexy,” Tenn said, and he couldn’t help feel like he was being patronized too, maybe a little.

“Could you move over?” Gaku sighed. “I need to lay down.”

Tenn’s smile got even friskier at that. “Do you mean after-sex cuddles?”

“Are you offering?”

“It’s Ryuu’s birthday, so let him be in the middle.”

“Fair.” Gaku dropped into the bed on the side opposite Ryuu and curled up to him on his side. “You’re bony anyway.”

A flash of light hit them. Tenn was holding the camera. “How cute.”

Ryuu chuckled and took it from his hands. “That’s enough teasing,” he said, setting it aside. “Come on, Tenn.”

Tenn laid his head down on Ryuu’s outstretched arm and snuggled up close. 

Lying there in Gaku’s bed with two warm bodies next to him, he suddenly felt the weight of his exhaustion. He’d been working all day. “I’m all birthday’d out.”

Gaku laughed to himself. “Too tired for a bath?”

“You can go first.”

“You’ll fall asleep before I get out.”

Tenn settled this by getting up and bringing a fresh washcloth to the bed. He hummed a song as he cleaned Ryuu’s chest and then between his legs. “I know what to get you next year,” he said. “A tub that’s big enough for all three of us.”

Ryuu pulled Tenn back into his embrace, kissing him. “And we’ll get you more cute outfits. I think a kitty would be good, with cute ears. What do you think, Gaku?”

Gaku didn’t answer except for with a light snore. For all his teasing, he’d fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

Ryuu kissed his head and turned out the side table lamp. In the dark, Tenn fell asleep almost as fast, soft breaths against his neck.

The two of them had worked so hard and planned so much to make the night of his birthday one he’d remember for a lifetime. He wondered what they would say if they knew how empty he had been feeling, and how it much it meant to him just to lie here together with them. They’d probably tease him. They probably knew.

Ryuu tried to fend off sleep a little longer and enjoy this moment as long as he could.


End file.
